


Tales Of A Messenger

by DominaRava



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beating, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Light Petting, Major Character Injury, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: This is a piece I started yeeeeaaaaarrrsss ago, but left it to gather dust- so I'm pulling it out of the closet of hidden fiction for ya'll to enjoy. I may or may not update this and edit it here and there as time goes on. We shall see.





	1. Chapter 1

_Your name is **Urisae Krhons** and while today is no day of special importance to you, it is to your master. For this, you will be busy doing his errand running all day. Though you don’t mind it usually, today is a day you personally know he will be very demanding of you. Which is alright you suppose, after all, he does take care of you (i.e. food, shelter, clothing, ect.); Of which you simply cannot complain because most Highbloods waste their pets by now.  
_

_So what will you do today?_

–

“Be his bitch that’s what.” She sighed under her breath as she slung the messenger bag over her shoulder.

The small rounded balls of glass and stone clicked and crashed against one another as she forced her lusus faster through the city, riding on top; she had to admit for having short legs, the beast did make haste. The crested sign of her master was flapping in the wind behind her. Though it was embarrassing, it was essential for her survival to keep the damn thing on her at all times. Having the sign of a powerful Highblood usually meant you were safe from Lowbloods badgering you and other Highbloods from killing you for sport.

Her lusus was kicking up the dust of the unpaved roads as it barreled through the busy streets, pushing unsuspecting trolls out of the way. The semi-decrepit town was the backdrop to most of her deliveries, though on occasion for the longer and out of town trips, she took a pathway that lead her through a heavily wooded, and dare she say it, _beautiful_ forest. In her down time with nothing to do, but listen to the screams of the trolls who crossed her master, she would imagine walking through the forest. That is, until she heard her name ringing through the halls of the castle of a hive.

She didn’t think the relationship between her and her master was anything quadrant worthy; even though it seem as if they were heavily dipping into what looked like a strong moirallegiance. There were nights she would spend with the Subjuggulator, carefully washing and wiping the blood and face paint he adorned himself in as he sat in a bloodlusting stupor. There came a point where she stopped fearing him in such a state, since she was the only one who would take care of him when he did go into his fits. More often than not she would leave him sleeping in his room, fully bathed and ready for the next day as she crawled back into her own room. Those were the days that he let her be, to rest in peace.

She was far more than just the messenger girl to the Highblood at hand; you could simply call her the right hand caretaker of the Subjuggulator. Which at first was a little much, but as time went on she and her master began to come to a sort of truce. He didn’t kill her, and she cleaned up his messes. It seemed to work out fine for them so there was no use in questioning it. Some would say she took pleasure in their odd relationship.

 _“There is nothing wrong with it…”_ She silently told herself as she jumped off the back of her lusus and walked up to the main door of an equally large fortress like hive. She had come to this hive enough to know most of the other slaves that worked for this particular Highblood. Speaking of this Highblood as she remembered this one was especially violent. There was one instance where her own master had to come and get her, half dead, from the grim clutches of death. She had come to find out that her master didn’t like his things being touched. There was a moment as he cradled her in his large arms that she could have sworn she had seen fear in his eyes.

After the injuries she sustained in the short time she was being _played with_ , it took many weeks for her to recover and be back up to health to travel once more. Even after she had come to a full recovery, it took quite some time for her Highblood master to let her out.

With that thought pushed out of her mind, she began to ride into town for a short break to pick up some of the _Wicked Elixir_ for her and her master. Hercus would be pleased with her little surprise, or at least he usually was when she did things like that for him.

The store was small, but pleasant. Her and the shopkeeper were on a first name basis now, seeing as how she was in there almost everyday. She was in and out, quick as a whip. She was standing next to her lusus, packing the items she had just bought, when she heard a voice call to her from the side of the building.

“Hey you!” The odd voice called out.

She closed the saddle bag and walked over to the alley, her weapon ready, “Yes?”

“You’re the Highblood'ths methenger girl aren’t you?” It seemed as though this troll was a Psiioniic.

She nodded and glared up at him, getting ready to defend.

The Psiioniic held up his hands as in a small surrender, “I don’t want to bring you harm. Juth trying to give you thome information.”

She nodded and relaxed a little, “Ok…”

“Alright then, have you heard of the Thignleth?”

She smiled at his attempt to say ‘Signless’, “Yes, I have heard rumors about him. I find his belief system very interesting.”

There was a smirk on his face as he then proceeded to tell her where the next sermon he was giving would be. She nodded and they parted ways. Hastily she made her way back to her lusus and hopped on the saddle when a large hand came down on her shoulder. 

“What was that all about?”

She knew that voice anywhere, it belonged to that of a familiar indigo-blooded individual, “Arkhab, shouldn’t you be doing something more important than harassing a Lowblood on-the-job?”

“It is my job to keep the peace around here, was that Psiioniic bothering you?” There was utter disdain in his tone.

“No. I am fine. Leave the Psiioniic alone. Not like you could touch him anyway.” With that she turned out of his hand and readied her lusus to begin the trip back home.

“Watch yourself Krhons!"He shouted as she rode her lusus down the street, her only response being a huge middle finger and her giddy laughter. 

It didn’t take long for her to reach their hive. There were bloodcurdling screams greeting her as she walked in the front door, opening into the main room where he was sitting there, covered in blood of rust, smiling to himself. Urisae rushed in and dropped her bag at the door; she took note of the other servants that were standing in fear in the darkened hallways to the side.

"What are you doing standing around?! Clean this up!” She commanded the others as she walked through the room, the blood and other miscellaneous pieces of flesh squishing under her boots.

She moved up to her Subjuggulator and climbed up onto his lap, pulling a towel up off the ground from beside her. Slowly she wiped the blood from his face as he slipped back into a normal state of being. The servants made quick work of the blood and guts strewn about the room. She murmured silent “shh”’s to him as his eye remained lidded.

“Hercus…” She whispered softly, “I am going to take you to your room now, ok?”

He gave a slight grunt in agreement as she slipped down off his lap and took him by the hand, guiding him through the hive to his oddly adorned room. The whole place was covered in weird clown paraphernalia, but his room really took the cake for the weirdness level. Creepy face paintings were painted all over the walls in some of his favorite blood colors; even though now some of the older ones were chipping and flaking off the walls. There were clubs laying all over the floor, forcing her walk around to avoid them, to not trip and fall over them. He was never really that clean, at least when it came to his bedroom.

Carefully she brought him to his secondary bed. Really it was just a giant padded cushion that she could set him down on while she cleaned him. Though it would seem silly to some that she would clean him, then send him off to his recuperacoon right after, but there was a method to her madness.

She moved up back onto his lap, gently wiping off his face paint and the drying blood on his cheeks. His breathing was slowing and it was very apparent that he was in a much more calm state. Swiftly she unzipped the front of his vest shirt like apparel and slid it off of his shoulders, taking notice of the fact that his prey had taken a few good swings back at him. New lines ran over his arms and chest, leaving his blood to drip down over him. Urisae took special care and deliberately cleaned his wounds, which in turn forced a low groan from his throat. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered softly.

He nodded and spoke with a low voice, “How did your deliveries go?”

“They went well, on my way back home I was stopped by a Psiioniic.” The wet cloth the was palmed in her hand was making its way over his chest as she rested herself on his leg.

“Why? What happened?” She could sense the darker part of him growing once more.

“Nothing. Nothing happened. It is ok. He just went on talking about the Signless. He told me that if I was a supporter of his beliefs that I should come and listen to him speak.”

“Are you gonna go?” His hand found its way under her chin and titling her face up to look at him, showing sternness in his gaze.

She shook her head, “No, it would be going against the Highbloods, and I can not do that. Not after all you do for me.”

“Go.”

“What?” She stopped bathing him in the cloth for a moment.

“You're not deaf. I said go. Go and watch this Signless, then come back and tell me what you learned and I will have a _nice surprise_ for you my pet.” His tone was leveled, calm, sincere.

Obviously concerned for his payment in doing so she questioned, “What kind of 'nice surprise’?” A nervous frown made its way over her mouth as her body tensed.

He rolled his eyes, dragging his finger down her back and bring it around to her front over her hip, rubbing in between her legs slowly. She let out a sigh and relaxed easily against his finger, rocking her hips back and forth. A shameless blush covered her cheeks and her eyes shifted up to look at the Highblood in front of her, a smirk and raised eyebrow were splayed over his features as he watched her. After another moment he pulled his finger out from under her, leaving her to fall forward against him, breathing heavily.

“Ok. I’ll go.” She finally agreed, “Now, drop your pants. I am not done cleaning you off yet.”

The flush was still bright on her flesh and he saw it, “Being awfully demanding for someone who is shamelessly showing their lower blood chaste to me.” He was growling the words from his throat playfully.

“Oh hush and just do it.”

He shrugged and nodded, dropping his pants to the floor and letting her openly stare.

“Good boy.” She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_You’ve been given a job to do today. You are supposed to go and see the **Signless** give a sermon in a secret location. Upon telling your master this he ordered you to go and return with what you have learned about the Lowblood uprising. Which it is the least you could do after all, since you are even expecting a **pleasant reward** for your little field trip; even though Hercus is a huge tease and you probably won’t get it. _

_So what are you doing now?_

–

She sat there getting herself ready for the trip. There was no doubt in her mind, given the place the Psiioniic gave her, that this trip was going to be a few days long. So she silently packed up her things in her messenger bag and took note of how she was leaving her room.

She took pleasure in the tidiness of her room. Making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. From the day bed facing out to the large window, to the large bookcase that held a multitude of texts and other possessions that she had acquired over her time as a pet of a Highblood. Glancing over to her recuperacoon over in the corner of the room, she noticed that she had even left all her clothes neatly stacked on top of the small dresser that held the rest of her clothing, ready for the next time she were to get ready for the day. The thing she seemed to admire the most though, were the set of chimes that hung in the middle of the window opening, and how their sweet sounds would lull her into a peaceful sleep on those windy nights.

Even now the chimes made their sweet tinkling noise as the winds of a storm were blowing in. Before exiting her room she moved to close the window, taking a moment to survey the skies. Dark clouds were rolling over the open air; this was going to be a long trip.

Urisae moved about the large hive silently, snatching her coat from the hook off the wall and slinging it around her shoulders. A large hand with its sharp nails wrapped over her shoulder and gripped her firmly, spinning her around.

She jumped at the sudden contact as that familiar voice rang through her ears, “You are going to leave without saying goodbye?" 

She frowned and looked down, "Sometimes it is best not to bother you during the day. I have also set up on of the other servants to do your errand running while I am gone. Try not to kill him. I have also made sure that you have a _playmate_ for you everyday for the next in case I do not return on time. I have seen to it that any matters that require your prescience has been made sure to run on time and I-” He put a finger up to her mouth. 

“Stop. I get it. You have everything under control. All I wanted was a simple motherfuckin’ goodbye.”

“Right. Sorry. Well then- goodbye.” She smiled and opened the door, feeling a gust of wind and rain hit her in the face.

“Are you going to even motherfuckin’ make it to the next fuckin’ town in this weather?” Obviously he didn’t think it was such a great idea to have her travel in such bad weather.

“If I don’t leave now I won’t make it in time. I will be fine.” She said firmly.

“Just be motherfuckin’ careful.”

He let her go and she stepped back, “I’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

“All I have to say is that you better motherfuckin’ come back to me.” His tone was hard as he spit the threat.

She smiled at him and nodded, turning around the door and shutting it behind her; the Subjuggulator sighed and rubbed his temples.

Pushing against the winds she thought about the last thing Hercus said to her. She knew it wasn’t really a threat so much a verbal promise between them. He knew she wasn’t really going to leave him, just like she knew that he wouldn’t purposely cause her any physical harm. It was more like he was telling her to be safe and don’t do anything stupid. Which most of the time that was easier said than done. All she knew was that this was going to be a routine trip, nothing more, nothing less.

~

After two days of traveling in the rain and wind it was safe to say she was going to be sick after this trip was over with. She found herself walking along a dirt road that was supposed to lead to the meeting place for this sermon the Signless was supposed to give. Of course just like the Psiioniic had told her she moved down off the side of the road to what looked like the entrance to an underground hive.

Urisae slipped into the opening in the hill and followed the tunnel down into the earth, glancing about at the glyphs on the walls. This place was old. Really old. Still she pressed on until she reached a large open room with lanterns lighting the walls of the magnificent place. There he was, standing there talking with one of his followers. _The Signless._

It wasn’t as if she was a religious follower of his teachings or really anything of the sort, but there was something about his presence in the room that seemed to make her heart skip a beat.

Urisae jumped out of her skin when a hand came down on her shoulder firmly, “Tho you made it.”

It was the Psiioniic again, “Yeah I guess I did.”

“Well, he hasn’t really thaid anything yet so I gueth you haven’t mithed much.” He gave a slight chuckle.

“Do you know him personally?”

“You could thay that.” The Psiioniic smirked.

The room fell to a hushed tone as he took center stage atop of a mound of hardened clay. The way his being commanded the silence of the room was astounding to those about to indulge in the words of the revolution.

 _To many of you, up until a few days ago thought of me as a mere myth that has been sweeping over Alternia. I assure you that I am here and I am real. Right now Lowbloods and Highbloods are in a power struggle that shows the only possible victor being that of the latter mentioned. Around you today are trolls of different blood colors, from the deepest reds to the brightest pinks. This here shows that we can come together and if only for a moment, live in peace without the threat of being put into forced slave labor by that of the those of a higher blood chaste. My brothers and sisters this is the time to stand together and become one to show the tyranny of the Highbloods in power that we will no longer be subjugated to their sick will. We must come together as a whole and show that it is possible to live side by side and not kill one another merely for sport!_  

Urisae listened silently to his words and glanced around the room, seeing a few trolls who were showing their blood chaste. There was one thing the Signless was right about, every blood color was there. She was fascinated by the diversity in such a small group of trolls. She even spotted some one she knew. Erasti Telios. She knew the Subjuggulette as one of Hercus’s good friends and often times she would end up being his running mate when it come to some of the less talked about endeavors.

Then the room was silent. She glanced around to see is she could find Erasti, but to no avail; she was gone. Urisae looked up to the Signless who was now tense with what could have been anger or fear, she wasn’t too sure yet. Turning around to see what everyone else in the room was looking at, she was greeted with a couple dozen Highbloods standing at the mouth of the room. Her heart sank into her stomach.  
  
“Come on motherfucker! Finish that speech! Tell them about how we could all be seen as motherfuckin’ equals!” One of the subjuggulators jeered.  
  
The Singless shifted and blew out a nervous breath, “Do not harm these other trolls, it is me you want.”  
  
“See now, I can’t all up and motherfuckin’ do that. Its a fuckin’ crime now, to even attend one of these little get-togethers of yours.”  
  
Urisae’s hands began to shake and her body went cold. Shear terror forced her throat closed as her breath seemed to become more ragged. One them looked at her; a Subjuggulator. She recognized this one as well, he was one of Hercus’s acquaintances; Dialos. He smirked at her and she took a slow step back, as he motioned to a couple other Highbloods around him, pointing to her; the others following suit with evil grins.  
  
The group moved up to her and Dialos spoke, “What are you doin’ here?”  
  
“I-I came to listen to the words of the S-Signless.”  
  
“Urisae, you know it is against the motherfuckin’ orders of The Condesce to listen to the motherfucker.” He was trying to make her sweat, scare her.  
  
“I did not…”  
  
Around her it had seemed things had picked up. Trolls were trying to escape, and the Signless as well as his little Disciple had escaped, leaving that Psiioniic and a jade blood to quickly cover their tracks. The Psiioniic shot Urisae a glance of concern and just as quick a shock of blue and red electrical light flickered in the eyes of the Highbloods.  
  
“RUN!” The Psiioniic screamed.  
  
Taking the opportunity, she did. She ran as fast as she could. The blood of other trolls was splattering on her clothes and squishing under her shoes. In the deepest part of her she was trying desperately not to let screams belt from her throat as she ran back to where she had left her lusus, quickly hoping on its back and racing away from the scene.  
  
_**Aim to injure, not kill.**_  
  
There was a sharp warm pain piercing through her right shoulder, she glanced quickly to see that there was an arrow going through her. Another pain, searing through her left thigh. A wail forced itself out of her mouth. Then finally another in her left arm, sending her off of her lusus.

Her world was going into a dark haze as figures surrounded her, laughing and carrying on. Blood was soaking the earth as she heard the pained cries of her guardian filling the air. One of the Highbloods reached down and twisted one of the arrows still inside her thigh; screaming, she was screaming now. Tears were running down her cheeks as she cried out in agony.

Her breathing was slowing. Her eyes were becoming heavy as she began to slip.

“Go on… motherfuckin’ sleep… we’ll take good care of you.” One of them taunted.

Her world went out of focus and her mind went dark, she was gone.


End file.
